Chronicles of Viator: A Wizard's Beginning
by Master Solitarius
Summary: So here I am, just doing my thing, when all of a sudden a Goddess appears and tells me I will perform interdimensional roleplay. Still, sounds like fun, adventures abound and all that... Yeah, I'm just going to... be silent now.
1. A Goddess to the Rescue

Disclaimer: The world of HP belongs to J.K. Rowlings. However,  
the main character (Viator) and the Goddess belong to me.

"_If you have built castles in the air, your work need not  
be lost; that is where they should be. Now put  
the foundations under them."  
- Henry David Thoreau_

It was a green day, just like the days before. Of course, I couldn't enjoy it. Nope, I had the divine pleasure, the honour itself of sitting behind my desk in a tiny room waiting for clients to arrive with their mediocre demands. The sounds of people enjoying the day off didn't bother me a thing. Nor did the sight of seeing my beloved boss drive away with his Mercedes during work time to go have a great time. I didn't even flinch as I came back home and saw yet another bill.

The sad thing was that it was normal. All that was expected was to work from 9 to 5, see that money vanish in gods above know what bills and repeat the day after. You'd have enough to pay the rent and buy some food, but luxuries, not so much. After all, you should be glad you have a job when so many don't. The justification for this mind killing life. Still, the real joke's on me. After all, I always believed I would have a great life.

Everything was the same it had been for a while now, till that one faithful night. It was strange, but I guess it marked the ending of one life and started the beginning of another.

* * *

Golden rays penetrated the clouds above, blinding my eyes. A thick fog covered the floor around me as I saw shadows move in the distances. I called out, but the only response was my echo. Carefully I considered moving forward, but I was stopped. A silhouette was making its way towards me. It looking quite feminine. And as she stepped in the light, I was certain... she was female. Truly my divine abilities of sight aided me.

"Greetings, mortal." She said, her voice almost singing. "I have brought you to this realm to grant you a gift." She continued as she spread her arms into the sky, her eyes still fixed on me. It kind of lost glamour after the first five seconds past and nothing happened. Well, except for her nervous blinking and a small blush appearing on her face. "I said" she yelled "I have brought you to this realm to grant you... **A GIFT!"**

As if on cue, an orb fell from the sky and she caught it. Couldn't say she was that graceful, giving her shouting a few seconds ago. But the orb, well, the orb was fascinating. "I have seen you, mortal. I have seen how you die slowly at your job, so I wanted to offer you a job." I looked at her, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. I mean, this was pretty awesome, but I never was the type to run around like a schoolgirl screaming and trying to connect to my friends on Twitter whenever I was approached by an otherworldly entity in a different dimension.

Not that it happened a lot, in fact, this was my first time. And the most special thing was... I got the clue. She popped my inter-dimensional, otherworldly divine character encounter chance cherry. I couldn't help but blush... ***FOCUS!*** A quick mental karate chop from my mind made me snap out of it. So of course when I saw the disgusted look on her face... Yeah, let's just say it was pretty damn embarrassing.

"Mortal, do not jest. What I offer you is something coveted by millions. Would you truly forsake this chance just to make bad jokes?" She remarked. Guess I was going to play by her rules. All I did was nod. Lying about the interest I had in this 'gift' wouldn't be a good choice. So I nodded even more. A smile appeared on her face, though it made me wonder if I should rejoice or not. "Well then, how do you feel about... role playing?"

I confess, I winked. Hell, I winked more than once as I found myself unable to answer. Any effort resulted in a half open mouth and generally a stupid look on my face. She chuckled. It was a disturbing one at that. "What if I gave you the chance to take over other people's lives in other dimensions, but with your soul? You could do whatever you wanted, well, almost.". Again, I found myself baffled.

So being the brave, amazing man that I was, I just went for it and asked. "Could you please explain that?". She snapped her fingers and a couch appeared behind her. When I looked behind myself, she snapped her fingers again, revealing a lovely block of wood with rusty nails poking out. "Yeah, I think I'll stand, but thanks for the gesture". Taking a deep breath, she explained herself.

"I will give you the chance to take over any character I feel is necessary to help you grow as an individual. Whilst you are in that dimension, you can do whatever you feel like, with some exceptions. Although you will receive the benefits of those worlds, you won't end up becoming an indestructible warrior. Maybe some benefits you retain from your travels between dimensions, but that's it. The rest, well, it's up to you. I'd say, use your imagination."

It was a fascinating proposition. One that I'd need to take some time for, to weigh in all benefits, risks, etc. "I want an answer in 10 seconds." she demanded. My need for some time sank faster than a boat filled with an infinite amount of hamburgers. No, wait, wrong comparison. "I'll do it!" I yelled out with confidence. She stood up and embraced me. "You truly are a brave man." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before clapping her hands twice, with a cute innocent laugh. "Have fun Harry!"

He couldn't help but ask, as the light blinded him. Who the hell was Harry?

* * *

The light was replaced by an eerie darkness. The first thing Viator noticed as he stretched out his arms was that he hit the wall on his left. It didn't take long to see the wall on the right. Adding one and one, he noticed he was in a very small room. "Up! GET UP NOW!" Whatever that was, it sounded like a horse demon on the other side. Things only got worse as dust fell from the ceiling. Must've been a hippo on his roof.

As he opened the door, he noticed a very obese kid pushing him back into his little room. But the thing that really got to him, aside from being pushed away with ease by a fat kid, was that the hippo in question was his own size. He managed to climb out of the room again and, well, he discovered it wasn't, in fact, a room. It was a closet under the stairs. He took in the environment when a horse faced woman stomped out from the kitchen and dragged him back with it.

"Don't loaf around, make us some breakfast, NOW!" He didn't know what was more terrifying. The horse faced woman or the sea lion sitting in the chair reading a newspaper.


	2. I'm a What? You don't say!

"What are you standing for? That food won't prepare itself." The fat man bellowed from his chair. He would've had dozens of remarks, but for the moment he was just confused. What the bloody hell was going on? Okay, quick rewind. He met a goddess that saved him from a horrible life, he woke up in a closet and a family of monsters started assaulting him. "By the gods in heaven" he bursted out. "I'm Harry Potter!"

His family, well, the Dudleys, just stared at him as if he'd gone mental. To them, it was bound to happen one day. But Viator was enthusiastic. He had watched the movies, even read some of the books, so he knew what would happen. In his happiness he didn't see the newspaper fly at his head nor did he respond in time to evade it. "Boy, I don't know what has come over you, but I'm hungry and I want my breakfast, NOW!"

That sure as hell woke him up. "I'd have no trouble believing that, chubby". He watched with joy as the faces of the hippo and the horse froze. They slowly looked at the sea lion who became as red as a tomato. "What did you say?!" he yelled as he stood up. Viator had to admit, for a fat man he moved quite fast. Surprisingly fast, in fact, as he didn't see the hand move towards his head. He had forgotten how scrawny he was till he flew across half the kitchen.

"Boy, I don't know where you got the nerve, but you should be grateful your aunt and I took the effort of keeping you here!" Viator, or should he call himself Harry from now on, chuckled. There were several advantages to knowing things. "Oh, you mean it wasn't because of Dumbledore, who told you you'd be protected from dark sorcerers as long as I was here?" That sure as hell got his attention. That lively red colour drained away from his fat face faster than he got up from that chair.

"Well, my dear uncle" he said calmly, enjoying every little minute "I know that I'm a wizard, I know that I could blow up those intestines you have abused so horribly much over the last few years with just the movement of my pinky. Would you _really_ want to get on my bad side?" Of course he was bluffing, and ruining the role play entirely, but she did say he could do whatever he wanted, so that meant changing the script.

The fat man tried to stutter come backs, but it didn't seem to work. "Look, I know you're terrified of me, but let me offer you some food for thought. Imagine now if you had been kind to me and make me love you as a father. Wouldn't it have been far more likely that I'd use those powers to aid you and your precious family?" The horse and the sea lion let those thoughts sink right in, though Harry was sure it wouldn't remain. Idiots would remain idiots after all.

Didn't mean he would stop trying to bash some common sense into these morons. "But no, you tried to beat the magic out of me, ending up with me resenting you. Now, the only reason your lovely wife and child aren't decorating my room as some new black metal poster is because, well, I'm a kind and generous soul. But" he took a slow walk around acting as if he was considering something difficult. "how long would that last under these circumstances?"

Vernon tried to take control of the situation, but it failed horribly. After all, it was the new and improved Harry now, not the insecure little boy that couldn't do anything. "Well, Vernon, my old chump, let it be water under the bridges" he suggested with a god awful smirk. "Now, I am starved. Could anyone of you perhaps make me some breakfast?" With the slighted implications of his powers, his dear aunt ran over to the kitchen and started making food.

After a delicious breakfast, with some extra bacon, Harry clapped his hands. "Well, weren't you planning to go to the zoo? What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" He loved this control, but he knew Vernon was never the brightest chap. Luckily for Harry, the fear of both child and wife was enough to convince even dear ol' Vernon not to be too stupid. Yet.

But he ensured just one thing. He stared at them with a smirk, always that awful smirk. It remained as they walked to the car, it remained as Vernon tried to start the car twice, making one clumsy mistake after the other. When they arrived, their dear uncle had to drive all the way back because he forgot his wallet, meaning Harry had some quality time with his relatives. "Say Petunia, did you know snakes love fat little children?"

Dudley squealed in fear. It was funny, seeing these average people. And he didn't even need to lift a finger. Of course the best moment was when Dudley fell into a snake exhibit. That coupled with the story earlier? Golden!

* * *

When the first letter came, it would've been torn to shreds by Vernon, but this time, they didn't even risk the wrath of their lethal little nephew. Although this would prevent his encounter with Hagrid in the lighthouse, the story could become... quite interesting. So he grabbed the rest of the letters, threw them in Vernon's face just for laughs and read aloud the contents. "Let's see what they've got for me, shall we?" He sang when holding the letter in his hands."

"_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _"

"Yadda, yadda and yadda" he growled out. "They always manage to make these letters sound so awfully dull. Well, in any case, I suppose we can start now on this fun adventure, how... Exciting!" He waved over to Petunia, causing her to yelp. He had a way with women, it was true. He sat down slowly on the chair in front of Vernon, placing his head in his hand and stared at his dear aunt. "Now, my dear aunt, would you like to go on an adventure?"

* * *

Even before he went to The Leaky Cauldron, he took a few precautions. After all, the scar on his forehead stood out like a lady on fire in a crowded elevator. He left his aunt just outside the pub, telling her to do whatever the bloody hell she felt like doing. Didn't take more than a few seconds to hear her car race away. But that was all right, he didn't need her, his adventure had begun. As he pushed his way past everyone, he entered that neat little alleyway from the films.

"Now, how did this work?" He stood in front of the wall, trying to recall the first film. It had been a while though, but he knew it had to do something with a specific order of taps. And a wand. "Dear gods above, I don't have a wand..." But that was alright. He was a genius after all, blessed by a divine cheeky goddess that sent him here. So he kicked the wall, with all his strength and absolutely nothing happened. Well, except an annoying ache in his leg.

"Blast and damnation" he cursed. His amazing mind was already working on alternative solutions. Trash can lid? Didn't work. Throwing his shoes? Didn't work. Cursing real loud? Didn't work. His antics had gotten him some unwanted attention as well as a young man stood behind him. He didn't notice him at first till he felt his hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his sneer changing to a smile. "Ah, my good man, however do I open this blasted wall?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to get inside?" He seemed to be quite cautious of the man. "To buy supplies to go to Hogwarts of course." Harry did attempt to put an innocent smile in there, but it ended up looking like the smile an evil overlord bent on world domination had before kidnapping the princess. Needless to say, the man wasn't prepared to help him gain entrance.

"Fine then, here!" He growled as he handed the letter. And of course, there was the expected response. "Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" the man mumbled as he gazed. "No, not The Harry Potter, but his evil twin bent on world domination. Isn't that terrific?" His sarcasm was responded with laughter, which only annoying the poor boy even more. "Well, at least you have a sense of humour. Here you go." He laughed as the opened the wall.

"Thank you, my good man. May the blessing of the gods be upon thy soul. And stuff." And finally, after a long hard siege against the evil wall, he made it. He was finally inside Diagon Alley.


	3. Diagon Alley Adventures

Now, Diagon Alley was an interesting peculiarity on its own. Wizards and witches running rampant from left to right, screaming little children following their parents as they bought their supplies to get to Hogwarts. First things first, he knew Harry, at least, the Harry in the films had a favourite pet, a gorgeous snow white owl. "So much magic, but not even the courtesy to place a map somewhere" he grumbled as he wandered around.

But then, wandering around did seem to work. A shop with, guess what, a gorgeous snow white owl on display stood right across the street. Needless to say, Harry felt like a fat kid in a candy shop as he rushed out, receiving glares from all sides. Not that he'd care, he'd get that oversized pigeon, no matter who he had to push into the mud. After all, part of role play was sticking to the role, despite having changed so much already.

It did sound a bit hypocrite, but just a little bit. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head, as if he forgot something vital, but decided it was better to just ignore it. ***MONEY!* **Okay, fine, so he couldn't ignore it. The voice was right, he did need money. And he knew just where to get it. Turning around, it wasn't that difficult to find. All you had to do was look for people entering a building and leaving with considerably less money.

So he entered the building, before he remembered what the goblins looked like. Modestly coughing to himself, he marched towards the stand at the end. He prepared a speech of grandeur only to find himself being … ignored. "Hello?" he said timidly. The goblin still didn't respond. Well, guess there was only one way to do this then. "I SAID HELLO!" Yelling certainly didn't make him feel appreciated, what with all the glares coming his direction.

But the goblin finally responded. "Yes, how can I help you?" the small creature sneered. He probably didn't like trouble makers. Shame Harry loved making trouble, especially in other worlds. If only the poor sod knew. "Well, my good man, I'd like to withdraw some money." The goblin raised his nose. He knew these creatures loved money, but this was ridiculous. "Name?" it questioned him, the sneer still resounding quite nicely.

"Sir Harry James Potter" he stood proudly as he proclaimed his name, even going as far as showing his mark. The goblin hesitated for a while, but seeing it was the genuine thing, he nodded and led Harry to the vault of his parents. And after a quick and exciting roller coaster ride, Harry left the vault and bank with a nice bag of money.

* * *

Buying Hedwig felt terrific, because the original Harry had the owl as well. He looked at the bird, tapping its cage, but the animal didn't even flinch. It just looked back, almost seemingly raising an eyebrow. "You're smarter than most people think, aren't you? Guess I'll treat you with the respect you deserve then." The owl looked content after those words and a bond had been shared from the start with the two.

And what came after the owl? That's right, WANDS! Because what great manly wizard doesn't want to use a wand to wave around yelling gibberish? Well, this wizard for one and pretty much everyone walking around. Though he'd start practising wandless magic as soon as possible. He'd look terrific and terribly imposing whilst doing it and would, most likely, get away with it. Putting the biggest grin he could place on his face, he marched to the store that sold the wooden sticks.

An old man was doing something behind the counter. Most likely reading dirty magazines. "Ahum, sir?" Harry coughed subtly. After the continuing glares inside the bank, discretion might be preferred, if only for the moment. The man's head raised, a surprised look in his eyes. "Ah, I thought I might be seeing you this year, Mr. Potter." He didn't even respond to the confused look on Harry's face. How this man had deduced from the little facts who he was wasn't only impressive, it meant his own defences against such people were dreadfully inadequate.

He started rummaging through the available wands, looking for the right one. But Harry knew what would be the right one. "What about the one with the _phoenix feather_?" He made sure to put some extra emphasis on the last two words. Cheerful, the old man looked up and came back with a wand in his hand. "Excellent taste, young Mr. Potter, excellent taste indeed." And, surprise surprise, the wand he had in his hand was the one with the phoenix feather.

Now, in the films it always looked surreal. The boy grabbed the wand, the air went WHOO and all was right in the kingdom of Narnia. No, wait, wrong film. Thing is, Harry had his doubts about how this experience would be. Yet when he grabbed the wooden stick, he felt life surge through his body as magical energy exploded all around him. A blue cloud appeared, gravity vanished and somewhere a rat felt a cold chill to the bone.

The older man looked astonished. He had probably suspected Harry would get along with this wand, but this was surprising. So all Harry did was chuckle. He realized the Goddess must've given him certain... benefits on his role play. Not that he didn't appreciate it, in fact, he loved it. He had to feed his god complex after all. "Well, my good man" Harry boasted proudly. "I'll take this wand with great pleasure." And a deal was done.

After those two eventful adventures, the rest of supplies were bought and Harry decided to rent a room until he had to go to the station. It was pretty uneventful, expect for fun experiments with both wand magic and wandless magic.

* * *

The station were crowded, as usual. After all, it was London, not the god forgotten village he'd been living in for the majority of his previous life. Part of that comment made him think back upon what he just said to himself. His previous life. It sounded so strange, but he knew it was true. This had been going on too long and was far too realistic to be a dream. Snapping out of his thoughts, he decided to replay a famous scene.

"Excuse me sir, I'm lost." He put up his best innocent act and for once it seemed to work. The man in front of him gave a concerned look. "What's wrong young man?" He spoke gently. This was going to be good. "Sir, I'm looking for platform 9 ¾." That kind smile turned into a disgusted sneer. "You think you're being funny boy?" And that was it, Harry couldn't contain it any more, letting out the laughter that had been building up.

"I'm hilarious, ol' chump" He cheered as he walked away from the man, whose face didn't contain a sneer any more but outright anger. And there they were, the ginger family. In the films and books Harry became friends with them. Maybe not this time. There was plenty of time to see how he could change things. He grabbed his cart and rushed on ahead, through the wall. Yep, life was good.


End file.
